


Garde à Vous!

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Marking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Tony Stark aime que les gens sachent à quel point il est riche, et ce qui lui appartient... ce qui ne plait pas toujours à Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garde à Vous!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lilai).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Lilai, et le kink était : Marking et Dominant/submissive
> 
> Enjoy

Steve Rogers frissonnait encore et encore. La sensation de la barbe qui chatouillait sa clavicule ajoutait au plaisir que lui procurait la langue dans son cou. Il frissonnait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température, malgré son étant relativement dévêtu, les seuls habits qui lui restaient étant ses chaussures, sauf si l'on comptait le jean resté sur ses chevilles, bloquant ses mouvements. Pas qu'il veuille vraiment bouger, il était plutôt confortable ce mur, et bouger signifiait que la main de Tony, celle qui était serrée sur son membre à lui faire mal, devait s'en aller d'abord, et ça c'était inadmissible.

Pressant la nuque du brun pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner de son cou, il sentit une pression familière là où quelques secondes plus tôt se promenait quasi sagement la langue de Tony. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se flagellait mentalement de réagir à ce point à cette simple attention.

"Tony…"

Le ton se voulait agacé, mais à l'oreille on aurait plus dit un gémissement plaintif qu'autre chose. Ses mouvements de bassin dans la main de Tony n'aidaient pas non plus à laisser transparaitre l'agacement. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'eut pour toute réponse que des bruits de succion, jusqu'à ce que Tony daigne enfin s'éloigner, observant son œuvre un instant, une marque rouge sombre bien visible dans son cou, avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Moui?"

"J'avais dit non."

"Oh allez, demain il aura disparu."

"Mais demain, il y en aura deux autres…"

"Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu te plains?"

Estimant que le sujet était clos, Tony replongea dans son cou pour déposer un autre suçon à quelques centimètres du premier, arrachant un gémissement à Steve. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se faire taire, luttant pour trouver un rayon de lucidité dans ces brumes de plaisir.

"Mais…hn…tout le monde va les voir…"

Tony laissa son cou une nouvelle fois, se redressant pour lui faire face. Steve crut une seconde qu'il allait lui répondre, mais il se contenta de lui donner un clin d'œil et redescendre pour décorer l'autre côté de son cou. Steve grogna à nouveau et empoigna les cheveux de Tony pour le tirer d'un coup sec hors de portée de son cou et prit ses lèvres avec violence. Tirant à nouveau pour le regarder dans les yeux il lâcha

"J'ai dit non."

D'un ton qu'il espérait ferme. Mince quoi, il était le super soldier, Captain America, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais Tony ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça, au contraire son sourire s'était agrandi et une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux.

"Oh… on se rebelle, soldat Rogers?"

Il déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa machoire serrée et redescendit une nouvelle fois s'attaquer à son cou. Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du blond qui finit par attraper Tony et le plaquer à son tour contre le mur, reprenant ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le brun émit un grognement ravi en pressant le corps nu du soldat contre le sien.

"Mais c'est une mutinerie!"

  
**XxX**   


_Le lendemain_

"Steve?"

"Oui, Clint?"

"C'est quoi les marques dans ton cou?"


End file.
